Être Amoureaux…
by Melanie Sydney and Summer Sue
Summary: Did anyone else wonder what might have happened to Mary after Pride and Prejudice ends?--Melanie Sydney
1. One

A/N: Well, after reading Pride and Prejudice for the third time I realized we never saw much into the life of Mary. I envisioned her falling in love and struggling to win him over and, overall, making a decent enough match as two of her sisters. I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's except Mr. Weston, and I do not own Pemberley or Derbyshire or anything else that it would be physically impossible for me to own as someone else already owns it..  
  
Être Amoureaux.  
  
(To Fall in Love With.)  
  
Mary knew she would never be acknowledged a beauty, her sisters' beauty far outstripped her own, as theirs was renowned throughout the county. Mary had contented herself with intellect, which she felt was to alone be her savior. She had never any plans of marrying, always content to sit quietly and study while her sisters basked in the attentions of the young men. Lately, she had seen three of her four sisters marry, and she knew Kitty's turn would soon come.  
While Lydia's marriage brought disgrace upon the Bennet family, Elizabeth and Jane's matches only brought praise. Mary was pushed further and further away from the bountiful springs of marriage; instead of flirting and dreaming, she spent her time learning and sitting with her mother. As pleased as she had been with her hours of solitude, Mary found herself in wish of company.  
One particular morning Mary went as far to abandon her studies in displeasure. At that moment it seemed as though God had taken pity on her, and her mother rushed through the door to her apartments with the news.  
"Oh, it is only too delightful, too delightful indeed!" gasped her mother. Mary just responded by turning her eyes upward, watching her mother with an amused embarrassment. "You have been invited to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Darcy at Pemberley! Elizabeth has written that you shall have full access to the library and music room while you are there, too! Is it not wonderful!"  
Inside Mary was secretly rejoicing, but instead nodded and in reply stated "I have heard it spoken that the library at Pemberley is most extensive."  
Her mother continued bubbling that her trunks must be packed at once, as she would need an early start the next day. Mary nodded solemnly and happily abandoned the strenuous studies.  
Early the next morning she was off, and could not help from letting out a contented sigh once she was on her way. After staying in an inn the first night, she arrived in Derbyshire the next day, and arrived at Pemberley before supper. She was greeted by a welcome smile and a warm embrace from Elizabeth, which touched her; she was never a favorite of Elizabeth's, she was too thoroughly engrossed by her books. Mr. Darcy also greeted her with warm civility, but after supper he withdrew quickly to his study to answer some letters before coffee.  
Elizabeth chatted amiably for some time, but soon they both fell silent, having discussed the goings on in Derbyshire and of Longbourn and Meryton with meticulous detail. The silence dispersed when Mr. Darcy returned and notified them that a young man he conducted some business with would be visiting in a week's time, for they had some business to discuss.  
"Who is the gentleman?" Elizabeth asked.  
"His name is Mr. Henry Weston." Mr. Darcy replied.  
"And is he an amiable man?" Elizabeth quipped. Darcy smiled.  
"Are you wishing you married him instead of me, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked in a teasing tone. Elizabeth's jaw dropped.  
"No..I.I.merely meant."  
"Yes, he is a very good tempered fellow, and will bring us much enjoyment durng his fortnight's stay."  
Mary listened to this all, and, amazing even herself, formulated a question about Mr. Weston. "Is he well educated?" she heard her voice ask. Darcy and Elizabeth turned to her, obviously embarrassed to have forgotten themselves to be with company.  
"Yes, yes, he is a very finely educated man," Darcy answered with a tinge of red in his cheeks, "and if you fine ladies will excuse me, this letter must be posted," he continued, and proceeded to leave the room.  
"And I must go see to it that your room is properly prepared," Elizabeth stammered, also with fairly red cheeks.  
"I believe I may investigate the library before I turn in," Mary added, and with that they parted.  
Mary found it increasingly hard to concentrate among the books though, and soon retired to her room. Her excitement had been aroused at the mention of a well-educated gentleman to be among their company, and she could not at all chase the thoughts of him from her head.  
In the morning after they had breakfasted, Mary retreated to the music room, which she found much to her liking, and there she was content to spend her mornings, while she spent the afternoons in the library. Thoughts of Mr. Weston frequently entered her head, and she was constantly aware that he would be retreating to Pemberley soon, and she wondered if she should find him so amiable and intelligent as Mr. Darcy had said him to be. She anticipated his arrival very much, imagining what intelligent conversations of books and music would occupy their time together. Mary had fallen into love for the first time, and many days did she have to fully abandon her studies in order to clear her mind, and even though walking had not been a particular interest of hers, she found herself taking a turn around the park more often than not.  
When the conversation turned towards Mr. Weston during any of the time the residents spent with each other, Mary would either lower her head and listen to their conversation in silence, or formulate a few questions or statements about him. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth both sensed a change in Mary, and the latter recognized the feeling, and could therefore not wait for the arrival of Mr. Weston.  
The days passed slowly and surely for most of the occupants of Pemberley, but for their guest, the days passed too quickly. Soon enough a carriage pulled into the drive while Mary was in the music room. Darcy went out to meet him, and upon learning that his guest wished to freshen up before dinner, led him to his room. While he was washing his face, Mr. Weston heard music coming from somewhere down the hall from his own room, and went off in pursuit of it's source.  
Upon entering the room, he perceived a young woman sitting engaged at the instrument. He walked, unnoticed by herself, right up to her, and at the end of the piece commented "You play very well," and a wide-eyed young woman turned to face him.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please R/R and let me know, constructive criticism is always appreciated. 


	2. Two

A/N: I sincerely apologize for my super short chapter, but at least I updated! Only took me almost a year. That's alright. I had the urge to write today after watching the second half of the A&E version of Pride and Prejudice, and then rereading the last three chapters of Pride and Prejudice. So...I wrote this. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and review!  
  
"Th....thank you," she stammered, which just made Mr. Weston's grin even wider.  
"I am Henry Weston, pleased to meet you Miss...."  
Mary just gaped at him, too astonished to even form her name. Finally, she managed to stammer "Bennet, Mary Bennet."  
"Well, Miss Bennet, it is very good to make your acquaintance. You play very well."  
"Th...thank you."  
"Do you sing as well?"  
"No, I believe my singing does not surpass my playing."  
"I would like to be the judge of that." Mr. Weston teased. Wide eyed, Mary turned back to the instrument and started again, this time singing along. They stayed like this, with Mr. Weston listening and Mary playing until they were called to supper by a confused servant, who had gone to call Mr. Weston from his chamber, only to find him no longer there. They turned to the dining hall and met Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy for supper. Elizabeth kept quiet throughout supper, continuously glancing at Mary with smiling eyes as the latter kept an animated conversation with Mr. Weston.  
After supper, Mr. Weston announced himself to be tired from traveling, but stated that he would be unable to retire until he heard the "lovely Miss Bennet" play another song for him. With red cheeks, Mary complied, and Mr. Weston retired to his chambers smiling widely. The others soon followed suit, and retired as well.  
  
"Well, Fitzwilliam, I see you have been following through with some matchmaking," Elizabeth laughed at her husband as soon as they had retired to their chamber.  
"Matchmaking!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed with some astonishment.  
"Did you not see the way Mary and Mr. Weston were watching each other during supper? Darling, it must be love"*  
"Mary and Mr. Weston!" Mr. Darcy seemed very befuddled by the whole business.  
"I see why you must have been confused about Jane's feelings for Mr. Bingley! I do not know how you could miss such sure signs of love."  
"Mary and Mr. Weston..." Mr. Darcy repeated, yet again.  
"Dear, is there something wrong?"  
"Yes, Elizabeth, Mr. Weston is engaged."  
  
* If you want to know where I got this from, I suggest watching the Keira Knightley and Jack Davenport selected commentaries of Pirates of the Caribbean. 


End file.
